ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Stronger
Stronger is the 3rd episode of Simien 10: Blood Monkey. Summary Simien, Ic, and Vorkus start the first step in their revenge plan against Zyrokks. Meanwhile, Phobius gets an unexpected visitor. Plot A red crab-like alien scuttled quickly across a metallic grey hallway, reaching a thick locked metal door. The Cerebrocrustacean, wearing an odd metallic helmet over his brainplates, looked around before he knocked on the door with a small prosthetic hook, which seemed to replace his left claw. Looking around himself to make sure no one was looking, he knocked again, finally getting a reply from an annoyed voice behind the door. (???): Ugh. (lazily) What is it now? (Zyrokks): I’m a fellow inmate who needs your assistance. We don’t have much time. From behind the door, the Bionian made a confused look in his solitary confinement cell, before whispering through it again. ( ): Ugh, is this some kind of test? (Zyrokks): It isn’t, I assure you. My name is Zyrokks Cripton, and I need your help to escape this shithole of a prison. (Ipnotizzare): (snarky) Oh, escaping Incarcecon? And how do you plan on doing that, Zyrokks Cripton? (Zyrokks): (looking around suspiciously again) There is a chance I may have acquired a... Hexatrix. Ipnotizzare made a devious grin as he whispered through the prison door. (Ipnotizzare): A Hexatrix? Lucky bastard. I’m assuming you came here to get my DNA sample. (Zyrokks): That would be my intention. (Ipnotizzare): Well, I’d be happy to give it for you, but they don’t really let me have contact with the outside world for obvious reasons. Someone as smart as you should have known that before coming here. (Zyrokks): They send in food for you somehow, right? (Ipnotizzare): Yeah, so? Footsteps were heard from down the hall, causing Zyrokks to glance quickly backwards, before rushing his last whisper to Ipnotizzare. (Zyrokks): We don’t have any more time, Bionian. Send a tissue sample through the food chutes to Section 1251’s kitchen in 5 hours. Both of our escapes depend on it. Four armed guards entered the hallway, raising their guns at Zyrokks. (Guard): Hands up, Zyrokks! Zyrokks turned to face the guards, raising his claws quietly and complyingly. A guard approached Zyrokks carefully as he cuffed him and violently jerked him towards the rest of guards. (Zyrokks): (murmurs) There’s no need to be so brutish about it. (Guard): Shut it, crab dick. The guard bashed Zyrokks’ head with his baton, causing him to grunt annoyedly in pain. (Guard): (looking around suspiciously) Take him back to his cell. The warden will deal with him later. The guards nodded before violently dragging the Cerebrocrustacean alongside them down the hallway., The scene entered the inside of the cell, where Ipnotizzare eyed his vine arm, creating a small spore-like multi-legged plant bud from its tip. (Ipnotizzare): Eh, it’s worth a try. Looking at the metallic chute where an empty food plate stood nearby, Ipnotizzare’s plant spore jumped off his hand, and crawled down into it. ---- Zyrokks was nervously walked down the hallway from the prison lunch room, surrounded by his fellow prisoners and guards. Two prisoners began whispering amongst themselves, causing a guard to push them forwards and scold them. (Guard): Hey! Quiet there! The guards led Zyrokks and three other prisoners into their cell, locking it as two of them remained to patrol the hallways. Zyrokks quickly dashed to his bed, crouching underneath it as he pulled out a Hexatrix from under it. (Vreedle Prisoner): What in the hell are you doing, Cripton? Zyrokks unscrewed his prosthetic hook, revealing a small plant bud underneath it. (Martellon Prisoner): Looks like the damn crab finally lost his mind! (laughs) Placing the Hexatrix on his torso, the transformation matrix expanded and wrapped around the Cerebrocrustacean’s “neck”, astounding the other cellmates. (Vreedle Prisoner): Is that a goddamn Hexatrix? Noticing Zyrokks’ cell getting rowdy, a guard raised his weapon in order to calm down the disorder. (Guard): Hey, what’s going on here? Zyrokks placed the plant bud onto his Hexatrix, as the watch changed color to blue for a moment before reverting to its usual green. (Guard): What the hell are you doing there? (Zyrokks): Getting out. Zyrokks slammed his Hexatrix symbol, transforming into as his protective helmet dropped to the ground. Before anyone could react, Biohazard sent out tentacle out from his back, connecting to the guard’s head and taking over him. (Martellon): What the hell? The mind controlled guard fired off his weapon at the other guards, killing them. The hypnotized guard opened Zyrokks’ cell, who slithered out while his cellmates stared in amazement. As the alarm rung throughout the hallway, multiple guards ran down to its entrances with weapons drawn. Biohazard shot out spores from his chest, which hit and took over them, causing them to shoot each other. The hallway devolved into pure chaos as guards began shooting each other and prisoners left their cells to join in on the violence, all while Biohazard slowly made his way through, surrounded by an entourage of possessed guards. ---- Automatic gunshots and explosions were heard as the scene cut to the front of Phobius’ mansion, where Phobius’ guards were firing their guns from the house’s windows. A panicked Phobius ran down the hallway to his loyal bodyguard Vrees, and ducked behind the window where the Transylian was firing from. (Phobius): What the hell is going on? (Vrees): Some gunners came about 30 minutes ago, boss. We’ve been holding them off, but they’re really persistent. Vrees got up to fire a few shots as a grenade was tossed through a window nearby, causing a nearby guard to jump away, just barely avoiding its blast. (Phobius): Fuck. Are they Xiv's? Yuefo’s? (Vrees): No idea boss. I doubt those are Zilemm’s men after our pact. Doesn’t strike me like a Yuefo thing to do. Poking his body out again to shoot, Vrees suddenly roared in pain, as a small explosion hit him straight on the forehead. (Phobius): Vrees, are you okay? (Vrees): (grunting) I’m fine boss, I’ve survived worse. Vrees wiped his brow with his wrist, noticing strange blue dust among the blood. (Vrees): What is this stuff? Do you think it’s- (Phobius): Oh, come on, not her... Just wait here for a sec. Phobius ran towards the main door, pushing it open and raising his arms up in surrender. Vrees looked through the window as his head honcho put himself in the open. (Vrees): Boss! The enemy gunmen stopped their fire as they noticed Phobius come out of his hiding. (???): Surrendering this fast? I’d say I expected more from you, but, eh, not really, Phoby. From behind one of the cars a tall female figure emerged, dressed in a dark red suit with red stripes similar to Phobius’. While her legs were dark and thin and floated slightly over the ground, her right arm was noticeably buffer than the other. Her face was half Mikha’el’baia and half Puerian, with a deranged smile of the former. As she walked out most of her men fizzled out, disappearing as they were holograms. (Phobius): . You look, uh, different. (Deimios): (playfully) Yeah, got this bad boy on vacation. The sacrifices you gotta make for power, you know? Deimios rolled up her sleeve to display a Hexatrix on her right arm. (Deimios): (sternly) Now you aren’t the only lucky Miedo around. (Phobius): A secondhand Hexatrix? That’s desperate, even for you, sis. (Deimios): Eh. True enough. What can you do when Dad appoints a huge coward as the head of the Earth division just because he was lucky enough to find a goddamn toy. (Phobius): Again with the injustice whining. Does Dad even know you’re doing this? (Deimios): What, taking over your division? Dad doesn’t need to know a single damn thing. All he’ll know is that you died being blown up by our enemies. Phobius let out an audible gulp. (Deimios): Oh, that reminds me. Check out what I can do with my new Mikha’el’baia DNA. Deimios conjured a hologram of Phobius’ head, with a bomb-like fuse sticking out of its top. The fuse quickly ran out, detonating the hologram into a small explosion in Deimios’ hand. (Deimios): That explosion? Oh, it’s real. Check this out. Deimios shot out dark blue spiral of hologram dust, hitting the left side of the Miedo Mansion, blowing up its wall. The explosion broke a hole through it, causing boards of wood to collapse and fall down, and filling the exposed hallways with rubble. (Deimios): Now, if you could just move aside, die, and hand me over the family mansion, that would be great. Deimios started walking up the stairs towards Phobius, who nervously shuffled back up the stairs. (Phobius): Sis, sis, sis, we don’t need to senselessly use violence like this. How about we talk something out like adults? (Deimios): (sternly) Sorry, I don’t negotiate with pussies. Deimios managed to close up the distance between her and Phobius, who appeared more and more panicked, and started running out of stairs to shuffle backwards on. Deimios stopped her walk as Phobius’s back was against the mansion door. (Phobius): Come on, Deimie, let’s just talk something over before we do anything we both regret. Phobius reached his hand out towards Deimios, trying to give her a brotherly pat on the shoulder. His hand simply phased through her body, and as Phobius realized his fate, Deimios’ hologram smiled derangedly, exploding into a huge ball of fire. ---- ---- Cut to a funeral in a small graveyard in Undertown, which would probably be raining if it wasn’t underground, where a small crowd surrounded an empty crab shaped coffin, which was being lowered telekinetically into a grave by a Cerebrocrustacean religious figure, mumbling some odd lines in alien. Among the crowd were Simien, Vorkus, and Ic, dressed in black, along with some surviving guards from Zynon’s mansion. As the coffin finally touched the ground, the people began to dissipate and converse among themselves. Vorkus and Simien began reminiscing with a Lepidopterran when Ic came behind them, tapping on Simien’s shoulder. (Simien): Hey, uh, it’s been great talking to you Vroma. Give me a call or something when you’re around town again. (Vroma): Sure, dude. Vroma hovered away, as Ic gathered Vorkus and Simien, trying to be discreet as possible. (Ic): (quietly) You two think you’re ready for our house guest? I set our ride up for today, so we might have to be leaving soon. (Simien): On the day of Zynon’s funeral? Really Ic? (Ic): Well, with Zyrokks probably after us and the driver not working on weekends, and not to mention these Cerebrocrustacean funerals are really tricky to arrange- (Simien): Fine, just, I don’t know, give us some space for now, you know? And yeah, we’re ready. (Ic): Yeah, I get it. We definitely need this time to cool off. Just... get ready. (Polymorph): Ic? Ic turned around to notice a humanoid Polymorph, with a metallic backbone replacing the usual Polymorph UFO, standing behind him. (Ic): Peg? Haven’t seen you in a while! Peg awkardly went for a hug as Ic shaked her hand instead. The two awkwardly stared at each other before laughing it off. (Ic): You keep forgetting most species don’t really like your hugs, huh. Simien, Vorkus, you remember Pegajoso? She used to work with us before the, uh, Zyrokks thing. (Vorkus): Sorta. Weren’t you with Zynon’s lab or something? (Peg): Yep. We used to be lab partners before we joined the gang. Peg looked towards Zynon’s grave plot in sadness. (Peg): He was a good man. That bastard of a brother better get punished for what he did. (Ic): I hope he does. (awkward pause) So uh, what are you doing nowadays? (Peg): Oh, now I clean robots in one of workshops down in one of Chigaco’s Galvan districts. (jokingly) Pathetic, I know. (sigh) Money isn’t great but it’s a quiet life at least. (Ic): That’s good to hear. I think Zynon could’ve used some peace and quiet before this whole mess. (Peg): Yeah. He didn’t deserve all this. After a slight pause Ic’s phone began ringing, picking it up and answering. (Ic): Hey Ryan. (phone mumbling) Yeah, we’ll be heading out soon. (phone mumbling) That’s the place, yep. (closing phone) Sorry Peg, but we really have to be going now. (Peg): No worries. I’m in town for the weekend, so if you ever wanna come over, just give me a call. Peg pulled out a piece of card and pen from her antigravity device, and quickly scribbled something on it. She handed it over to Ic, who took a look at it. (Ic): Didn’t this use to be one of Zynon’s lab safehouse things? (Peg): Yep. Turns out the place is still empty and Zynon still held permissions for me all this time. (Ic): Huh. Loyal until the end. (Peg): (sadly) I guess he really was. (Ic): We’ll try to come over this weekend, if we finish up our business until then. (Peg): Be seeing you then. Cut to the gang loading into the backseat of a hovering car, with a middle aged human front seat. The trio buckled up, as Simien quietly looked through the car window. (Ic): Hey Ryan. (Ryan): Hey. You got the money? (Ic): Right here. Ic handed out the money to the driver, who counted it to make sure. (Ryan): Alright then, Los Soledad it is then. The car set off, with Ic sitting in awkward silence and Simien still staring quietly through the window. ---- Cut to the trio walking on an empty road away from the driver’s car, towards a seemingly abandoned built area, with a large sign upfront reading Los Soledad Military Base, surrounded by metal gates and a locked gate along with a small guard booth. Simien simply jumped over the gate, while Ic phased himself and Vorkus through it. The scene cut to a quiet library, as a book with an anatomical drawing of Destroyer was slammed down on a table. (Ic): A Heresian. (Simien): That thing Zyrokks used to destroy the base? ? Ic was sitting at a library table next to a stack of books, all which seemed to discuss different alien species. Simien and Vorkus took a seat and joined him. (Ic): Yep. I’ve been studying each one of Zyrokks’ Hex species and this seems to be the best alien for us to train against first. Feral, aggressive and practically mindless. We can kill it without any moral talk from Vorkus too. (Vorkus): Hey, I already said I’m going with the plan no matter what. (Ic): Anyhow. Simien, you do know how to open a portal to Harisia at this point, right? (Simien): Pretty sure I can open a portal to almost anywhere in the galaxy by now. (Ic): Great. Now that that’s settled, since their planet is very dangerous and since it’s populated by, well, Heresians, we’ll have to summon it to us, instead of portaling ourselves there. All we need now is some open space for us to fight it in. Some kind of... arena or something. (Simien): I think I know a place we can use. Cut back to Los Soledad, as Simien was climbing up an an abandoned plane hangar, while Ic flew up, carrying Vorkus on his back. As they all reached the roof, they stood on its edge. (Ic): Alright, now let’s just go according to plan. Simien, go on and portal in our Heresian. (Simien): Alright, let’s just go through and finish this. Simien dialed in an alien and transformed. clapped his hands together and closed his eyes, as the shot zoomed out incredibly to show the universe, surrounded by wispy purple smoke. (Simien/Dark Hole): (voiceover) Okay, let me try to find the Milky Way. Dark Hole’s vision zoomed in on a random galaxy. (Simien/Dark Hole): Nope, not this one. His sight quickly moved to another galaxy, passing between random different galaxies before he finally found the Milky Way. The shot returned the trio, as Dark Hole on the ground with his eyes closed and his hands to the ground. (Simien/Dark Hole): Found it. Where’s the Heresian planet right now in our galaxy, Ic? (Ic): (checking phone) Around 150 light years from the center of the Milky Way, near the Castor system. Look for 6 massive red dwarves circling each other. The scene cut back to Dark Hole’s vision of the galaxy, as he quickly passed between planets. He found 6 stars circling each other, and began searching the nearby planets around the system, before stopping on a gray, medium sized planet surrounded by a ring of dust which appeared to be crumbling. (Simien/Dark Hole): Think I got it. Dark Hole focused on Harisia, which appeared to be a gray barren planet, with multiple Heresians walking around emotionless and purposeless, sucking in dirt and dust from the ground into their arms. Some Heresians appeared to be brawling against each other, slowly delivering deadly punches, while another seemed to be vacuuming in the body of a dead Heresian, feasting on his losing opponent. Finally noticing a lone Heresian, Dark Hole’s vision zoomed in on him. (Simien/Dark Hole): (voiceover) I found our guy. Portaling him in. Back on Earth, two black lines appeared in the air, both quickly forming an arc and connecting to form a circle. Vorkus and Ic stared in awe. The circle’s outlines became purple and misty, as the circle filled in, creating a portal to Harisia. Through the portal a massive Heresian dropped in, slamming down into the ground on his knees and causing a shockwave which hit the plane hangar. The Heresian got up on his legs, looking around in confusion. Noticing the trio, the titan grunted in anger, as his eyes lit up. (Ic): Split now! A laser shot out of the Heresian’s eyes, creating an explosion on the hangar roof, collapsing the building. The scene began to move in slow motion as Ic began speaking through voiceover, continuing the strategy discussion from the library. (Ic): (in voiceover) The first thing we have to do after we summon the Heresian is stopping his power source, which is his matter vacuum. Vorkus, you turn into Spitter, blocking the Heresian’s matter suction with his sticky slime. Vorkus spat out explosive goo, knocking him away from the explosion. Hooking himself with his tongues to a nearby building, Vorkus slammed his Hexatrix, transforming into Spitter, who blasted toxic slime at the Heresian. (Ic): (voiceover) I’ll use Blackout to blind and confuse the Heresian and help Vorkus with Spitter’s mobility. Ic flew straight up into the air to dodge the explosion, transforming into . Creating a large black cloud around him, Blackout dashed towards the giant, spreading dark mist around his head. (Ic): (voiceover) Simien, you’ll use Acidrain to deal the most damage to the Heresian. While you might have a better alien for this in your new Hexatrix, we’re better off using an alien you’re actually experienced with. A purple portal appeared on the other edge of the hangar, which shot out Dark Hole, who steadied himself on the ground. Smoke from the explosion came through the portal, which closed up behind Dark Hole. The Heresian, blinded by Blackout’s mist, began sucking it into his hands. Regaining his vision, the giant focused on Dark Hole, and quickly punched down onto the remaining roof of the hangar, collapsing it as Simien slammed his Hexatrix symbol, transforming into a different alien than he expected. (Simien/ ): (looks down) This isn't Acidrain! Aerofin hovered in the air in place, as the Heresian was dealing with Spitter, who was jumping around avoiding the titan’s fist. Blackout, who was busy spreading black mist screamed back towards Simien. (Ic/Blackout): Simien, stick to the plan! (Simien/Aerofin): I got the wrong alien, okay? (Ic/Blackout): Just... try and use him the best you can then! (Simien/Aerofin): Let’s find out what this guy does then. The Heresian sucked in the mist with his left hand, as he suddenly turned around and tried to land his fist onto Blackout, who managed to dodge it. Noticing the newly appeared flying blue fish, the Heresian charged up an eye laser and blasted it at him. Aerofin instantly dodged it, dashing aside near the titan’s shoulder avoid the beam. (Simien/Aerofin): Super speed and flight, nice! Confused again, the Heresian looked around and grunted in anger as he noticed where Aerofin had went. The Heresian attempted to swat Aerofin, who simply dodged it every time. Meanwhile, Spitter had managed to clog one of the giant’s suction claws, and began firing toxic slime at its arm, which slowly ate through it. (Vorkus/Spitter): Take that! The Heresian, realizing that Aerofin was no more than a nuisance, began vacuuming in Spitter, who tried to move away by propelling himself with his slime. Losing his balance in mid air, Vorkus slipped into the vacuum, desperately trying to push himself away with his goo. (Vorkus/Spitter): Help me! (Simien/Aerofin): Vorkus! Aerofin dashed towards Vorkus, grabbing and pulling him away from the suction. While he dropped him on the roof of a nearby building, he appeared to be surrounded by a translucent light blue barrier going around his skin. (Vorkus/Spitter): Look out! (Simien/Aerofin): Huh? Aerofin looked backwards as an explosive eye beam hit him. As the smoke from the explosion cleared, both Aerofin, who still had a barrier around him, and Vorkus survived without a scratch. (Vorkus/Spitter): New alien? (Simien/Aerofin): Yep. (Vorkus/Spitter): Any idea what he does? (Simien/Aerofin): Not a clue. Simien dashed away as Blackout kept the giant distracted by flying around his head. As he was flying, he noticed the blue barrier appearing around him again. (Simien/Aerofin): Energy barriers at high speeds, preetty good. Aerofin thought up an idea and smiled devilishly. (Simien/Aerofin): Ic, get out of the way! I’m gonna try something! Blackout flew upwards, as Aerofin paused in mid air before speeding up directly towards the Heresian’s torso. Simien created a barrier around him before hitting the Heresian, shielding himself. Aerofin passed cleanly through, and as his barrier faded he turned around, noticing a hole going through the Heresian’s body. Ic and Vorkus stared in amazement. (Vorkus/Spitter): Now that's pretty dope. The Heresian looked down and grunted in pain. Using his eye beam on the slime covering his left suction arm, the Heresian began sucking in matter with it again, which slowly regenerated the hole back to normal. The giant began to swing his arms around in devastating rage, as Spitter and Blackout began having trouble dodging his attacks. Aerofin returned for another clean dash through the Heresian, leaving another hole in his body. (Ic/Blackout): Thread the needle, Simien! (Simien/Aerofin): Got ya. Aerofin dashed through the titan again, and while flying in mid air, he quickly returned for another dash, spreading multiple holes through his torso. Grunting in rage, the Heresian sucked up as much matter as he could, but he couldn’t regenerate quick enough. Almost collapsing, the Heresian swung his arm at Aerofin, who dodged and turned to dash back through. (Simien/Aerofin): Got him. Mid-flight, Aerofin’s Hexatrix began beeping. (Simien/Aerofin): Uh oh. Reverting in mid air, Simien quickly shot a web and managed to swing himself onto the giant’s neck area, between his head and massive funnels. The Heresian began to regenerate himself, as his holes began fill up. Simien noticed the fumes coming out of the funnels, and had another idea. (Simien): Ic, get Vorkus over here! (Ic/Blackout): On it. Blackout created a cloud of darkness around him and flew towards Vorkus, who propelled himself towards Blackout and latched onto his back. (Simien): Vorkus, you clog one funnel, I’ll clog the other! (Vorkus/Spitter): Roger that. Blackout grabbed Vorkus and flew over the second funnel, and, using Spitter as a slime machine gun, managed to clog up the funnel. Simien meanwhile used his spiderwebs to clog up the funnel on his side. The Heresian finally began collapsing, making choking sounds. (Ic/Blackout): He’s gonna fall, get away! Blackout flew away from the Heresian, as Spitter and Simien jumped towards the ground, landing safely. Unable to regenerate himself, the Heresian fell to his knees, before finally crashing down face first into the ground in a massive shockwave and sending out debris in all directions. (Vorkus/Spitter): Did we... (Simien): Kill it? I think so. The Heresian’s eyes stopped glowing, as a lump of gas suddenly blasted out of one the holes through its torso. Ic and Vorkus reverted to their normal forms. (Simien): Oh shit, this smell man. (clenches nose) (Vorkus): Smells like something just died here. Oh. (Ic): Hey guys? You know we just beat our first Heresian, right? (Simien): Damn right we did. We’re partying tonight alright. (Vorkus): Oh yeah! Simien high-fived Vorkus and Ic, who high fived each other in pride. Crowd cheering was heard from all around the military base, as the trio suddenly looked around in confusion and fear. (Vorkus): Uh, are you guys hearing this? (Zyrokks): A round of applause, just for you guys. You deserve it, after all. The three turned around and saw Zyrokks standing triumphantly on a nearby building, with Set and Anuke by his side. Zyrokks clicked on a button on his metal claw, turning off the crowd applause. (Zyrokks): Defeating a Heresian, good for you, really. One step closer to finally take revenge for ol’ Zynon, huh. (Ic): You’ve got a lot of nerve showing up here, you son of a bitch. (Zyrokks): True enough, mom was never a nice woman. Now to the point. We need to know where Zynon’s files are. (Ic): What files? (Zyrokks): You know, Zynon’s blueprints for the Fusion Matrix? There was a moment of awkward silence. (Simien): The... what? (Zyrokks): Ugh, the Fusion Matrix. You know, the thing in your second Hexatrix that’s keeping you from turning into some-Oh... I get it. Zynon, you sly bastard. (Ic): (quietly) Get ready to run. (Zyrokks): Set, Anuke, stay back for this one. I’m feeling show-offish. (Anuke): Sure, boss. Zyrokks stretched his arms, before leaping off the edge of the building, transforming in mid air in a green flash. Zyrokks’ body shrinked incredibly, transforming into a 8 inch tall humanoid alien, composed of multiple blue and red spheres connected by electric bonds. His head was half blue and half red, with two yellow eyes as the only facial features. Using his atom manipulation, pulled out a large pillar of warped brick, metal and various building material from the nearby building almost effortlessly mid-fall, riding on in as a sort of surfboard towards Simien, Ic, and Vorkus. (Ic): Run! Ic opened his wings in a quick flap, flying away as fast as he can, while Vorkus hooked himself away with his tongues. Simien started running away as well, shooting a web to pull himself farther. (Zyrokks/Atomizer): No you don’t. Atomizer summoned two horseshoes of dirt and stone out of the ground, moving them to a position in mid air and shooting them both at high speeds. The two hit Simien in his legs, locking to the ground and causing him to fall face first into the soil. (Simien): Goddammit... (checking Hexatrixes, noticing they’re still red) Shit. Simien turned his head backwards, and, seeing Atomizer catching up to him, desperately tried to pull out the horseshoes locking him to the ground. (Simien): Why won’t these things- The horseshoes flew out of the ground, relieving Simien for a second before realizing he was dragged into the air as well. Ic and Vorkus looked back, noticing Simien get taken by Atomizer. (Vorkus): Simien! (Zyrokks/Atomizer): Got you now. Atomizer held Simien up in mid air, spreading his arms and legs apart and flinging him towards a wall. Standing tiny on his pillar, Atomizer stood an uncomfortable distance away from Simien’s face. (Zyrokks/Atomizer): The Fusion Matrix blueprints, they’re in your Hexatrix, aren’t they? (Simien): Don’t know. (Zyrokks/Atomizer): Where are they then, monkey? (Simien): Even if I knew that, why would I tell you? (Zyrokks/Atomizer): (mildly annoyed) You don’t know anything, do you? Maybe this will rejog your memory. (Simien): Wh- Simien began gasping for air, becoming unable to blink either, as his fingers began twitching uncontrollably. (Vorkus): Get off him! Vorkus blasted an explosive spit at Atomizer, who stopped it in mid air, dissolving it into dust. Vorkus jumped at the tiny alien, who turned his face towards him, and pushed out a chunk of his stomach, creating a perfectly round hole through it. Vorkus looked down at the hole, which began oozing out blood. (Ic): Vorkus! Ic flew in, trying to pull Vorkus out, but was grabbed as well by Atomizer’s atomic control. (Zyrokks\Atomizer): Back off, you two. Atomizer send up a wall of dirt, and melded Ic and the bleeding Vorkus to it, with their arms and legs spread apart. (Zyrokks\Atomizer): I’ll deal with you two later. Atomizer released his grasp on Simien’s breath and blinking, causing him to gasp for air. (Zyrokks\Atomizer): (angrily) I am the one in control here, get it? Atomizer detached Simien’s lower right arm from him, causing him to grunt in pain. Blood kept flowing through the air between the amputated arm and the body, while a fiber of nervous tissue connected between the two parts. (Simien): What the hell... Atomizer began opening up the Hexatrix on Simien’s arm, making its pieces float in mid air as he looked through them. (Zyrokks\Atomizer): (muttering to himself) ...in a portal, of course he did. Reassembling the Hexatrixes’ pieces, Zyrokks reattached Simien’s arm to his body as he turned away. (Zyrokks\Atomizer): You’re coming with me now, Simien. (Simien): You piece of sh- Simien’s lips sealed together, shutting him up. (Zyrokks\Atomizer): Shut it. Atomizer dragged Simien through the air, and began moving towards Anuke and Set by gliding on his pillar, leaving Vorkus and Ic stuck to a wall of earth and stone. (Ic): (whispering) You think you can hit your Hexatrix with your tongue? (Vorkus): (whispering) Yeah. (Ic): (whispering) You see that circle on the ground around him? Ic pointed towards Atomizer, who had some sort of shallow crater surrounding the pillar he was moving on. (Vorkus): (whispering) That dust circle? (Ic): (whispering) He controls every single atom in that area. We aren’t getting in that zone again. Now transform into Cannonbolt and let’s get Simien. Atomizer meanwhile kept moving away, and after glancing at his henchmen, suddenly paused for a moment, reconsidering. (Zyrokks/Atomizer): Better safe than sorry. Turning around, he noticed Vorkus reached towards his Hexatrix with his tongue. (Zyrokks/Atomizer): Motherfucker. Atomizer dashed towards them on his pillar, as Vorkus managed to push the faceplate down, transforming in a green flash. Atomizer summoned multiple dirt spikes from the ground, firing them off towards Vorkus, who had already transformed into his Arburian Pelarota form. Cannonbolt dropped to the ground, blocking the dirt spikes with his tough shell. Rolling into a ball, he grabbed Ic, who went intangible, detaching from the wall and flying into him. The scene cut to Ic, who was rolling inside Cannonbolt’s body. Cannonbolt rolled around Atomizer’s zone of influence, avoiding entering it. Atomizer meanwhile chased him while shooting out dirt spears at Cannonbolt, some of which managed to pierce through the armor. Annoyed by the pointless running around, Atomizer moved of a shard of earth near Simien’s chest. (Zyrokks/Atomizer): Stop right there or I kill him right here! Cannonbolt stopped in place, as Atomizer slowly approached, moving away the earth shard slowly. (Ic): Roll into Zyrokks’ zone and grab Simien, now. (Vorkus/Cannonbolt): What? (Ic): Just trust me on this! Cannonbolt took in rolled in place and abruptly dashed forwards, jumping into Atomizer’s zone towards Simien. Atomizer, trying to grab Cannonbolt with his atomic powers, failed as Ic turned him intangible from the inside. Phasing through Simien, Ic turned him intangible as well, pulling him into Cannonbolt’s sphere. Cannonbolt, carrying both Ic and Simien, phased through the ground, plummeting down, uncontrollable by Atomizer. (Zyrokks/Atomizer): Fuck! Set, Anuke, get in here! Anuke leaped off the building as he ran towards his boss, while Set flew towards him in bandage form. Atomizer meanwhile began digging at insane speeds through the trajectory where Cannonbolt fell , grinding the dirt into dust as he carved an abyssal hole through the ground. Suddenly pausing, Atomizer noticed a hole in side of his chasm, which seemed big enough for a large dog. (Zyrokks/Atomizer): Terrageonian, huh. Anuke slid down the hole Atomizer carved, while Set flew down and reformed himself. (Anuke): What now, boss? (Zyrokks/Atomizer): Set, you go after the monkey. Anuke, you’re coming with me. We’ll take down the other two. Set nodded as he activated his Hexatrix, transforming into , dashing down the hole dug by , while Atomizer created a rising pillar of earth from beneath him, going back to surface with Anuke. ---- Characters Cripton Gang * Simien Tumbilly * Ic Cryoheilo * Vorkus Comidas * Pegajoso Zyrokks' Gang * Zyrokks Cripton * Set Ramses * Anuke Ressan Miedo Family * Phobius Miedo * Deimios Miedo * Vrees Other * Heresian * Ipnotizzare (flashback) * Vroma Myga * Cab Driver Aliens Used Category:Episodes Category:Simien 10: Blood Monkey Category:Simien 10 Category:STBM Episodes